House of Moving On
by Acciolov3137
Summary: Mara finds out something that destroys her realtionship. So who's there of course to help her move on?
1. Chapter 1

"Amber have you seen Mick anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Oh...well thanks anyway."

I left Anubis house determined to find my boyfriend. He'd only been home two weeks and I already felt abandoned.

"Oh Mara, could you return this to Mr. Campbell?"

Mr. Sweet handed me Mick's cell phone.

"I'd be happy to...as soon as I find him."

I pocketed the phone and continued towards to school.

"Miss Jaffray? I'd try the library. He was heading that way with Miss Mercer." He smiled and continued to his car.

I caught Mick as he was coming out the library wearing his blue jacket and scarf.

"Hey babe. Sorry, I was out for a jog."

"Funny...Mr. Sweet said you were at the library with Joy."

"Oh, well he was- I mean I was- I was jogging and took a break at the library and Joy was there."

"Oh? You stopped at the library? Well at least the jog explains why you're all sweaty." I laughed nervously.

"Mick look, I need to tell you something."

His phone went off from my pocket.

"Oh yeah Mr. Sweet asked me to return your phone. Dunno where he got it though."

I handed it to him and he opened it, read a text, and dropped it with shaky hands.

"Oh I've got it."

"No Mara don't!"

**"That was fun. Same time/place tomorrow?**

**-Joy**

**P.S. Make sure that hickey stays hidden. We don't want the pathetic, know-it-all finding out."**

"Pathetic? Is that what I am?"

I stood up and ripped the scarf from his neck and sobbed when I saw the fresh hickey on his neck.

"Mara let me explain!"

"Save it!"

I threw his scarf down and fled. I ran the whole way crying.  
>When I got home I ran straight into Jerome full force and knocked us both to the ground.<p>

"Damn it Mara! What the hell?"

"Sorry Jerome, excuse me!"

"No wait! Why are you crying?"

Before I could answer Mick stormed in screaming, "Mara I swear I was thinking of you the whole time!"

Everyone aside from Victor who was "out" came out to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm crying because Mick and Joy have been going behind my back. The hickey on his neck proves it."

Mick cringed away but everyone had already seen it.

"Mara I'm sorry but if you had kept your man happy in the first place he wouldn't have come running to me."

"One, you can have Mick. He's a pig and I've developed feelings for someone else anyway. Two, you went running to him. Ever since Fabian froze you out you've run after every boy in the house. Maybe I'm pathetic and a know-it-all but you're nothing but a whore without a pole!"

Everyone recoiled from my outburst and Trudy steered Joy into the kitchen and Mick followed.  
>Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber smiled at me and offered their ears but went to Nina's room. Eddie gave me an awkward hug and went to his room.<p>

"Mara...?"

Only when I was alone with Jerome did I break down.  
>He pulled me into his room and we sat on his bed while I cried.<br>"Are you okay to tell me what happened?" He whispered.  
>I told him what happened and he continued to rub my back comfortingly.<p>

"...That's why I ran into you."

"That kind of hurt..." He joked.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Ah mission accomplished. I got you to smile. So Jaffray, movie marathon? To get your mind of things?"

"Alright...What'd you have in mind?"

"Your favorite of course. A Very Potter Musical?"

"But you said you didn't' want to watch that. Because it sounded dumb."

"Well it's a special occasion."

He put it in and I instantly started singing along with "Goin' back to Hogwarts."

"You're completely obsessed!" He said laughing, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Snape who was announcing that Harry was the Gryffindor champion.  
>We continued to watch in silence, aside from a few comments from Jerome comparing Ron's eating habits to Mick's.<p>

The movie ended and I got up and started putting the spare blanket on Alfie's bed.

"Hey mouse...are you crying?"

I laughed and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, I always tear up at the end. The bromance between Voldemort and Quirrell is just _too_ sweet."

"Only you..." He shook his head. "And you don't have to worry about Alfie he's staying up in Amber's room with Fabian and Nina.

I nodded and got under the covers.

"Good night mouse."

"Sweet dreams gerbil."

Jerome's breathing got deeper and the sound of it had me drifting off sooner than ever but it didn't last long.

I woke from a nightmare and crept out of bed to Jerome's sleeping figure.

"Hey...Jerome are you wake?"

"Nope! But just in case...what do you want?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't have enough energy right now."

"What? No I meant- Oh never mind!"

His hand flashed out and grabbed my wrist.

"I was kidding, it's fine as long as you don't hog the bed."

I shook my head and crawled into bed with him.

"Mara? What were you gonna tell Mick earlier...before, ya know?"

"To be honest...I was going to break up with him."

"Because you had developed feelings for someone else?"

I nodded.

"So...who? I mean who do you like now."

"Too soon."

"Ah right, sorry...Bet he's a meat head anyway."

I turned and snuggled into his chest and smiled as his arm instantly went around my waist.

"Yes, the biggest."

* * *

><p><strong>Got another one coming! Hope you all like. Sorry if you don't get the AVPM refrences, AVPM and House of Anubis are my two favorite things in the world and I guess AVPM kinda snuck in here. Review! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Jerome was no where to seen. I turned and saw a pile of clothes with a note on top of them reading" Just stepped out for a shower, here are some clothes. XX  
>I smiled and started undressing. I slipped out of the shorts and T-shirt I had been wearing and looked at the clothes Jerome had picked.<br>The outfit consisted of a simple black skirt, a light blue blouse, and a green jacket.  
>Before I could slip into my skirt the dorr opened and a very wet and shirtless Jerome walked in.<p>

"Oh god Mara, sorry! I thought you'd still be sleeping."

He turned around but slipped on the puddle he had created, causing him to fall.  
>I laughed and ran over to help him up.<p>

"I don't see the humor in this situation." He mumbled as I pulled him to his feet.

"Well it's not everyday you see someone like you all flustered and clumsy."

"Well it's not everyday I walk into my room and see a very sexy journalist in her underwear." He purred, smirking as his eyes raked my body. Suddenly self concious I ran and slipped my skirt up my legs while Jerome chuckled and turned his back on me. Before I could slip my shirt on Patricia walked in.

"Hey Mara can I borrow your flat iron, Alfie said you were in here watching movies."  
>She stopped when she saw me and stared at us.<p>

"Oh nevermind, guess 'movies' in a euphemism for 'sex'. I'll use Amber's."

"No, Wait!"

But she was gone.

"Jerome? What the heck?"

He was still standing by the door, shirtless, failing in his attempt to stifle is laughter.

"How on earth is this my fault?"

"Why wouldn't you lock your door?"

"I have nothing to hide." He shrugged.

I groaned and pulled my shirt on.

"Breakfast is gonna be entertaining." Jerome muttered as we walked out to the dining roo,. I took my usual seat between Amber and Jerome and started filling my bowl with ceral. Mick and Joy glared at me and I was tempted to skip breakfast altogether and avoid the tension but I felt Jerome place his foot on top of mine. He smiled at me reassuringaly.

"Good morning!" Patricia walked in and sat down smiling. We all murmered our salutations.

"So has everyone heard, a new couple is manifesting. Jerome and a certain brunette are developing feelings for one another."

"I knew it! You have the nerve to call me a whore but you go around spreading your legs at every boy here!"

"That's a lie! Mara and I aren't together." Jerome yelled back at Joy.

"H-he's right, he doesn't like me, he like Joy. He told me so last night. I said, avoiding Patricia and Jeromes' confused glances.

"Oh yeah?" Joy walked over and wound her arms around Jerome. "Pretty boy here has finally come to his senses?"

The sight of Jerome and Joy made my stomach flip. I stood and grabbed my bag making a run for it.

'What have I done.'

**Short, and took a long time to update. Sorry, I switched schools kinda and where I'm at now doesn't have Spring Break, and it's 12 hours a day. I'll have the next chapter up soon though. Promise. XX**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What have _you_ done?"

"I'm late."

"Oh save it Mara, we're in the same class. What we're you thinking telling Joy I like her?"

"I don't know. She called me that name and I said the first thing I thought of."

"Which was me liking her?"

"It's plausible. She's a pretty brunette, and you said you had a thing for sexy journalists."

"Yeah Mara, sexy journalists, _not_ demon succubi! Besides, you know who I like right...?"

"Jerome...right now I need a comforting friend. Can you be that friend?"

I felt bad, I did know who he was talking about. Though I couldn't see myself as 'sexy.' But I still didn't know if I could trust him. After Mick...what if it was a prank, "Get the nerd to fall for you then dump her." Besides I can't really like Jerome like that. Sure, I picture him shirtless all the time, and sometimes I want to snog the sexy smirk off his face but it's _Jerome_.

"I will be whatever you wish me to be. I'll even keep up this 'Joy crush' facade. Come on we'll be late for History."

He smiled at me but I knew it was fake, it was the smile he used to flash at everyone. Still I let him wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders and steer me to class. Joy was in my seat so as Jerome took his seat next to her I sat behind them, next to Patricia.

Instantly I had a note slid to me.

'Does Jerome really like Joy or are you deflecting?'

Besides Jerome the one person I could tell everything to was Patricia, so I spilled.

'He must really like you.' She wrote me back.

'What do you mean?'

'You know how much Jerome dislikes Joy, he's clearly leading her on to defend you. She shouldn't have called you that...she should have known better.'

I nodded and smiled at her as my eyes pricked with tears.

"Mara are you okay?"

I looked up to see that class had ended and Jerome was staring at me, Joy pulling on his arm from behind but he refused to move.

"Mara?"

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine. Go with your girlfriend."

I faked a smile and rushed out into the hall. Patricia was waiting for me at my locker.

"I wanna talk to you but we have to wait till we get home."

I nodded, instantly knowing what we would be discussing.

When we got back to our room she shut and locked our door.

"Let me hit her." She said, obviously referring to Joy.

"Patricia she's your best friend."

"Which is why I, and I alone, should be the one to do it. She's gone too far. It was bad enough going behind your back with Mick but then she calls you a whore, after you told you her what happened, I woulda hit her. What kinda of person throws rape in someone's face? And Mick! He rapes you, cheats on you, then has the nerve to glare at you like _you're_ the problem. No forget it I'm hitting them both."

She opened the door and gasped when she saw Jerome standing outside the door, and by the way he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he had obviously heard.

"Allow me to save you some time, I'll get Mick." He turned and ran out the house, with me behind him, to the soccer field where Mick was running. He ran straight into him and tackled him. Caught by surprise Mick put up no fight against Jerome's fists as Jerome pounded his face.

I watched in horror as Joy ran up and screamed Mick's name. When Jerome turned, Mick managed to punch him and get up.

"What is your problem?" He yelled as he kicked Jerome in the stomach. Jerome coughed and stumbled to his feet.

"Don't play stupid. How could you rape her? If you were that horny you should have gone to Joy in the first place. Mara deserves better than you." Jerome swung again, giving Mick a right hook to the eye.

"Oh yeah? And what's what? You? I know your dad's in jail, guess being worthless runs in the family."

Jerome swung again and this time Mick fell and didn't get up.

Jerome kicked him again.

"Enough! Jerome just...stop."

He stopped and looked at me.

"He's had enough..."

"Yeah? Well so have you...and so have I. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

And with that he shook his head and walked away.

**Noo! What'll happen next, review if you really wanna know. And it wasn't very black and white but the twist is that Mick raped Mara, and she didn't tell Jerome. Just in case you were confused. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt horrible. I hadn't gotten any sleep at all, I kept waking up from nightmares, and now I had to face everybody at breakfast. My hands shook as I buttoned up my blazer. I did the usual routine and took shaky steps downstairs. When I reached the dining room only Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia were there.

"Morning guys." I whispered. I sat down and grabbed an apple. Not feeling to hungry I took tiny bites.

"Jerome!"

My head snapped up when Alfie said his name.

He was standing in the doorway, looking as tired as I felt, then suddenly he didn't. He looked like Jerome again, all poker face.

"Morning everbody." He strolled in and grabbed an apple and strolled out throwing a, "See you guys at school," over his shoulder as he went.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I looked down at my lap, trying not to cry. My sorrow quickly turned to anger and I stood up, grabbed my bag, and stomped after him.

Jogging outside I found him walking towards school, throwing rocks into the woods as he went.

"Jerome!" He turned and waited for me to finish stomping/jogging up to him.

"How. Dare. You!" I yelled, pushing him backwards when I reached him. "You walk around giving me this act, making me feel like crap and for what? What did I do wrong here? You heard what's been happening, or do I need to repeat it. Mick. RAPED. Me. I lost my virginty by force, to the wrong person. I had told him that I wanted to break up and he hit me and r-raped me. Then took pictures and threatened to expose it, with a twist, that I was a whore he secretly begged for it. And now you think you can make me out to be the villian because I didn't want you to know? You're an ass, Clarke. No different than him."

His eyes flashed and suddenly I was being pinned up against a tree, Jerome snarling in my face.

"Don't you EVER compare me to him, I would never, NEVER, rape you, or anyone for that matter. And if you can't trust me enough to tell me, I obviously misjudged our friendship. I'm simply restraining myself from caring to much. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Shut up Jerome! I didn't tell lyou because I couldn't. I knew how you felt about me and I knew if I told you you'd feel different. You used to think I was perfect...and now you know, I'm disgusting, damaged goods. I-I didn't want to lose the one person that still thought I was perfect. I c-couldn't bring myself to tell you...Rape isn't a common subject of conversation!" His grip on me loosened and his eyes softened. While I was confessing everything I had broken down, crying, revealing my darkest secret to Jerome, who now knew just how shallow I really was. He stared at me for what seemed like forever, then his head dipped down and he kissed my neck. His lips trailed up to my jaw, then finally he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I still think you're perfect, but once again, I've proven how wrong for you I am. If you don't...If you don't love me as I love you, enough to share your regrets and secrets, I've mistaken our relationship. He kissed me again and stalked away.

"I can't love someone I can never be with! Don't you understand, he's ruined me, I can't _be_ with anyone ever again without thinking of him, I don't want that for us." I screamed after him.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Then let me know what you _do_ want, and we'll figure it out...together."

And he finally walked away, leaving me alone with my tears, my thoughts, and my still thundering heart.

**Again, short, and it took forever, I actually just typed this up and it took like 20 mins. But I've been so busy, but I needed to update. It'll be more frequent I promise. Review, if you're still reading and still like where this is going, or not...I just love to hear from y'all. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time my tears had stopped I had a plan. I had to leave for a while, just to sort things through. I walked back to the house, which was now empty, and ran upstairs to pack. I packed enough for a week , and then wrote a note to Patricia and Jerome.  
>Patricia's note said:<p>

"Hey Trix, I needed to clera out and get some space but I'll be back in a week. I'll be at Jack's if you need to find me. I left a note for Jerome so can you give it to him? ONLY if he asks about me, if not e obviously doesn't care and you can trash it. Text me while I'm gone, Lots of Love, Mara. 3"

Jerome's note said:

" Things are just...to stressed right now for me to be around you. I'm taking a break and when I come back maybe we can sort things out. But you finding out and then ignoring me just gave the proof I was afraid of getting. We sometimes bring out the worst in each other. And I don't want to drag this out and then find out it was never meant to be. Every time I see you I want you, and everytime you leave I want you to stay gone. How is it possible that the person I might be in love with...is the same person who encased my heart in a brick wall? See you when I see you, have fun without me, Mara."

Putting the notes on Patricia's bed I walked outside with my suitcases, and called my brother who picked up on the second ring.  
>"Minnie?"<p>

"Hey Jeff, you busy?"

"Psh! No! You kidding, bored out of my mind! Why?"

"I need a break from things for a while, can I come stay with you?"

"Y-yeah, yeah of course, where are you I'll pick you up."

He pulled in front of the house twenty minutes later.

"So...boy troubles?"

"Something like that. You sure it's okay I'm staying with you?"

"You kidding, I almost forgot how small you were, you're still my Minnie Mouse. I missed you."

I smiled and we talked the whole way to his house. Maybe I could just relax for a week, and forget about Jerome. I walked through the kitchen and saw the bag of marshmallows on the counter. Okay maybe not...


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's POV

It's been three days since anyone last saw Mara. I was sick of looking for her blindly so I marched up to Patricia's room.

"Do you know where Mara is?" I barged in without bothering to knock. She was sitting on her bed, eating licorice, and reading a book.

"Yeah, of course, she left me a note."

"What about me?" She reached under her pillow and threw an envelope at me.

I tore it open and read the letter. All I could think of was how she said she might love me, but she left. Confused I just looked at Patricia until she cracked.

"She's at her brother's, you nimrod. Go talk to her."

I'd been to her brother's a few times before so I knew the way, after hailing a cab I rushed over there. He didn't seen to surprised to see me.

"Hey Jerome, she's upstairs."

I ran up to her room and knocked.

"What is it-Oh!" She jumped back when she saw me. "Jerome what are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?"

She flushed and stammered out a response. "Oh, you know, I, it was, I couldn't...You found out about Mick and then you were mad at me, and it wasn't worth it to be at Anubis House if the one person I cared about most hated me." By the time she finished she was whispering.

"Mara I don't hate you! I could never hate you, I said what I did because I was angry and disappointed. I thought _you _hated _me."_

"No! Didn't you read my letter?"_  
><em>

"Yes and I wanted to tell you-"

"Mara, I'm here, you want to tell me what that jackass did this time?"

We both jumped at the new voice and I shoved open the door to see and boy crawling in Mara's window, shirtless, and carrying his sleeping bag. When he saw us he stopped. "Oh sorry, I can come back later."

"No! Dylan, stay, Jerome was just leaving." Mara turned to shut the door, and murmured out a "We'll finish this later." As the door slammed in my face I heard a giggle from the other side of the door and the sound of bed springs. "Dylan don't. Later, oh here are your pants back."

_Pants?! Why did Mara have his pants? Why did she kick me out and let him stay? Why does Mara let him walk around shirtless but squeal when I take off my shirt. Who the hell is_ Dylan?!

I walked downstairs and out the house only to find it was pouring rain. "Oh great! And I haven't any money for a cab!" I heard change hit the ground and turned to see Dylan throwing coins at me.

"Here ya go mate! Mara says bye."

"Dylan get inside, the movie's starting!" And then I heard the opening song from A Very Potter Musical play. _Traitor._


End file.
